


Word Play

by SoJazzy



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoJazzy/pseuds/SoJazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I changed my Ratchet into my fic of word play, using mechs' names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Screwdriver", Wheeljack called.  
"Screwdriver", said Sideswipe.  
"Clamp", said Wheeljack.  
"Clamp", said Sunstreaker.  
"Ratchet"  
The twins shared a look and left the lab, they came back in, carrying an enraged Ratchet. "PUT ME DOWN YOU FRAGGING PIT SPAWNED SLAGGERS!" Ignoring the ranting and fighting the CMO was putting up, Sunstreaker grunted, "Ratchet"  
"Wrench," Wheeljack said, no longer focusing on the gizmo at hand. His helm fins lit up with amusement when he heard two loud clangs.  
"Wrench," Ratchet snarled and proceeded to walk to his domain. Wheeljack snickered, but his snickering was cut short as the gizmo proceeded to explode.  
"Ratchet!," Wheeljack said.


	2. Catch my drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus tries to bribe Ultra Magnus into doing something for him. Magnus did not get it.

"So anyway, there might be an award if you do it. If you catch my drift." Rodimus said seductively, sometimes Magnus could not decline Rodimus' invites. But wait, so Rodimus wants him to do this and catch HIS Drift?  
"Fine, I see what I can do." Magnus said as if he did not understand.  
Later on there was a yelp echoing down the hall, Magnus walked in Rodimus' office holding a struggling Drift. "I didn't say catch Drift!" Rodimus said.  
"But you did. You said if you catch my drift." Magnus replied. "But I-oh, OOOOHHH" Rodimus exclaimed, he then began to laugh at this and Drift's and Magnus' confused expressions. "Don't get it." Drift stated, confused as Magnus. "Its-wheeze- a saying! Catch my drift, search it up." Rodimus said, laughter dying down to a giggle that would occur at random. Drift just so happened to have his datapad, a few minutes later, "OOOOOOH" Drift said, finally getting it, then he frowned.  
"Not that funny." Magnus said. "I might have to ban sayings around here...."


End file.
